Ichthys/Walkthroughs
Character: Ichthys *'Game:' Star-Crossed Myth |-| Season 1= } *'Stories:' 13 *'Endings:' 2 Blessed Ending http://otomeios.blogspot.com/2015/08/star-crossed-myth-ichthys-x-god-of.html *'Story 1' **B: "What do you mean?" **A: "Sins? Like what?" *'Story 2' **A: "What are you doing here?" **A: "Those were punishments?" *'Story 3' **B: Be quiet and listen. **B: "What should I say?" *'Story 4' **B: "I wish you would've told me." **C: "That was amazing." *'Story 5' **A: "I don't know." **B: Don't move. *'Story 6' **C: "Good luck." **C: "I was just admiring the view." *'Story 7' **B: "Ichthys didn't tell you?" **B: Hold hands. *'Story 8' **C: "Is that all?" **A: "Because you're smiling." *'Story 9' **C: "Remind me what that means..." **B: "Why would you say that?" *'Story 10' **A: Nod. **C: "I didn't want you to die." *'Story 11' **C: "Can't anything be done?" **B: Look for Ichthys. *'Story 12' **A: "I don't mind." *'Story 13' Forbidden Ending *'Story 1' **C: "I'd like to switch gods." **B: "You guys are joking, right?" *'Story 2' **B: "What are you wearing?" **C: "That was refreshing." *'Story 3' **A: Stop Ichthys. **A: "You tell him." *'Story 4' **A: "Why did you hide the truth?" **B: "Aren't you going to pull a prank?" *'Story 5' **C: "Is there something wrong with crying?" **A: "Let's go." *'Story 6' **A: "More?" **C: "I was just admiring the view." *'Story 7' **C: "I wear this stuff all the time." **A: "I'll be careful." *'Story 8' **B: "You should go home." **B: "You weren't wrong." *'Story 9' **A: "Isn't that good?" **B: "Why would you say that?" *'Story 10' **B: Shake your head. **B: "Made peace? That's a lie." *'Story 11' **B: "I'm the one with regrets." **B: Look for Ichthys. *'Story 12' **B: "That's better than doing nothing." *'Story 13' References - Sequel= } *'Stories:' 8 *'Endings:' 2 Blessed Ending *'Story 1' **B: "What do you want?" **A: "That WAS pretty fun." *'Story 2' **A: "Not until you're better." **A: Introduce yourself. *'Story 3' **A: "Were you just teasing me?". **A: Feed him. *'Story 4' **A: "Let's leave." **C: "Let's go on another date." *'Story 5' **B: "I Was worried." **C: "You're sad, aren't you...?". *'Story 6' **A: "I'll be with you." **A: "Listen to us!" *'Story 7' **B: "Why didn't you say so earlier?" **A: "I want you to talk to me." *'Story 8' Forbidden Ending *'Story 1' **A: "No taiyaki today?" **C: "You never change." *'Story 2' **A: "Not until you're better." **B: Leave. *'Story 3' **A: "Were you just teasing me?". **C: Be too embarrassed to do either. *'Story 4' **C: Hide behind Ichthys. **A: "Do you want me to stay out of it?" *'Story 5' **A: "You don't have to meet me everyday." **B: "What do you think I'm going to say?". *'Story 6' **C: "You'd have to accept it." **C: "Who are those gods in black?" *'Story 7' **B: "Why didn't you say so earlier?" **B: "It's pointless to run away from pain." *'Story 8' - Musings on Love= } *'Stories:' 5 *'Endings:' 2 Blessed Ending *'Story 1' **A: "I want to stay in bed." **B: "I'm a former goddess." *'Story 2' **B: "I feel like we've met before." **B: "That sounded kinda familiar." *'Story 3' **B: "Just don't prank me." **A: "You've got it all wrong!." *'Story 4' **C: Hug him back. **B: "I feel like we have." *'Story 5' Forbidden Ending *'Story 1' **C: "I want to go see your parents." **A: "Exactly." *'Story 2' **C: "I feel like I saw him in a dream." **C: "Did I say something strange?" *'Story 3' **C: "Let's do our best, Ichthys." **C: "I guess so." *'Story 4' **A: Pull away. **C: "There's no way." *'Story 5' }} Category:Ichthys Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Star-Crossed Myth Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough